


Beginnings

by sharkartist



Series: 1000 theme challenge [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1000 theme challenge, M/M, begnnings, prose, short prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkartist/pseuds/sharkartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a beginning to a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is part of an 1000 theme challenge I will be working on. Characters will vary depending on the theme, so don't be alarmed. 
> 
> Apologies for the typos -- some words are just impossible to type correctly, even with spell check. :/ 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own MARVEL in any shape or form, or it's characters.

It began with a trip of Migrad - where Thor told hm to explore and learn about the other species in the universe. Learn about those who would someday become their allies and perhaps they are able to learn from one another. Loki had crackled at the idea, giving his _brother_ a stare like he was talking in jibberish. How he laughed, and said that learning about mortals never peaked is interest. 

And yet, Loki quietly admitted to himself as he walked out of one of his own portals to a quiet section of Migrad, _Earth_ as the mortals call it, something in that world did peak his interest. 

There was something that was drew the God to take a look for himself. Something about it's lifeforms and the other inhabitants tugged him to take a look for himself without Thor.

Loki went for himself, not for his brother. He arrived with some grace, in a place they called New York.

There, he saw the beautiful sights, and things that Asgard doesn't have.

And he fell in love.  

 

It began with a press conference, a time where Loki took another trip to Mingard. He attended as a spectator, wearing Migrad clothing and blending in with the crowd.

His eyes never left the stage that was set up in front of them, and the reporters, watching how a mortal took the stage with grace and fanfare. He couldn't take his eyes off the mortal known as Tony Stark, and how he pulled the crowd in with laughter, and jokes. 

Loki was fascinated.

He was drawn to the man who gave smiles and bright laughs and got people grinning and talking just by actions alone. He could see the darkness this man faced on his own, and how it wasn't stopping him from living on. Loki breathed it all in, letting the male's rich words, and the intellegence that this man knew despite his age, wash over his soul. The soul that settled, giving a mighty need to protect, and that single word of:

_Mine._

 

It began in Germany, where he miscalculated in his plan; where is act for world domination was beginning to go as he planned, and where he planned to start find his own way of escape. It was there where the urge to become King of _Earth_ got stronger, and more demanding then before.

It was there when he finally met his mortal, the male with armor of red and gold, protecting him from hurts alike.

Loki grinned, extending his hands up in surrender to his mortal and the other mortal man.

"That's it, Reindeer Games."

A nickname he never heard before -- His mortal was a tease.

Brilliant.

 

It began with the battle of New York, where his mortal met him at Stark Tower, and offered him a drink.

The tesserark was in control of his actions, but his mind was still somewhat of his own. Loki yanked his mortal upwards by the neck, yanking him closer giving a twisted grin.

"I do hope you survive this take over. I will hate to see you die so soon. After all, you are _mine."_

"Wait, what?"

And then Loki kissed him, savoring the moment and the reaction before he tossed him out the window.

 

It began when Loki escaped Asgard's prison, and the word he was trapped on, arriving back where it all started, in Stark Tower no less.

It was there he met his mortal again, the man giving him a stare before he raised an eyebrow in greeting.

"I would possibly like that drink now."

"Strong or Sweet?"

"Strong." 

"Awesome."

 

That was all then, and this is where they ended up now. Mortal and God stood side- by - side, leaning against the balcony as he they looked across the night sky, grinning as much as they can.

Three years have past since they first met, and they plan on never losing on another from eachother's sight's again.

There, Tony Stark took the God of Mischief's hand in his own giving him a grin. "I ever tell you how possessive you are, Lokes?" 

"You're the one to talk Anthony." 

"Ha." 

And Loki smiled, pulling his mortal, his Anthony, into a soft content kiss with New York as their background.

 


End file.
